Hydra's Factory
by MarvelCW
Summary: In a HYDRA factory, the HYDRA agents are guarding much more than just Hammer-tech weapons! What will happen when our Avengers go after a HYDRA agent who possesses one of the six infinity stones! Includes: Falcon, AntMan, IronMan, BlackWidow, HawkEye, Hulk, Thor, and CaptainAmerica. This fic is loosely based off of the current Avengers Assemble Disney XD tv show.


Hydra's Factory

 **If anyone would be interested in a sequel, let me know in the reviews!**

"Alright, remember, this is only a lead, the infinity stones may not even be here." Scott reminded the rest of the team over the commlinks.

"Lead, Schmead, it's still HYDRA." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Scott, I know you're new to avenging and all, but my leads are never dead ends. An infinity stone is definitely here." Tony said stiffly, flying next to Clint and Natasha, who were using one of the Stark Industries speeders(a glorified flying bike).

"Just because your tech says there's an infinity stone in the HYDRA factory, doesn't necessarily mean there is." Natasha replied, her arms wrapped around Clint's waist to keep herself upright on the speeder.

Scott shrugged, following the group through the air on one of his flying ants to the factory. Besides, he thought to himself, he hadn't seen Tony's tech fail them yet.

Sam, doing loops around Clint and Natasha's speeder, used a scanner in his helmet to find heat signatures as they approached the factory. "Widow, Hawkeye, and I'll be dealing with the external HYDRA agents, it looks like there're more guards outside the factory than inside." He said, swooping down and using his red wing-blades to knock a HYDRA agent off the side of the roof.

"Good. Hulk, Thor, the door, if you would." Tony instructed, pointing to a large steel door at the front of the factory's wall.

"With pleasure!" Thor yelled, swinging Mjolnir ahead of him as Hulk leapt up the incline of the mountain that the factory was situated on and smashed through the door.

Thor made the hole larger, and then joined Hulk fighting the rest of the outside HYDRA agents who had been guarding the door.

Steve, after flying past the guards in front of the factory on his own speeder, jumped through the hole in the wall and followed Tony's red and gold suit into the factory, where he saw that one of the HYDRA agents was carrying a large metal gun, charged with what looked like a silver-ish shining stone.

"I'm pretty sure that the infinity stone is here. That HYDRA agent has a gun powered by what looks like a silver stone." Steve told the rest of the team over the comms, then tossed his shield at the HYDRA agent.

The HYDRA agent used his gun and shot at the shield, effectively getting the shield to spin back towards it's owner.

"This isn't just another Hammer Weapon, it's powerful. Everyone be careful, they might have more." Steve said, then grabbed his shield from the floor and charged back towards the HYDRA agent with the large gun.

"Cap's right. The energy signature from that blaster is beyond anything my scanners can pick up. It's definitely powered by an infinity stone." Tony said, shooting repulser beams at the gun. The beams bounced back, throwing Tony backwards into a pile of crates.

"I can shrink it with some Pym Particles!" Scott suggested, running towards the larger HYDRA agent now that the rest of the HYDRA agents had been dealt with.

"NO!" Sam, Tony, Natasha, and Steve all yelled at once.

"If you reshape an infinity stone, it's prone to bad behavior." Natasha explained, sounding out of breath as she finished taking down a HYDRA goon with a blow to his head.

"You've tested that?!" Scott sounded amazed, though slightly terrified.

"Maybe." Tony shrugged.

At the same time, everyone else chimed in. "It was Tony's fault."

Scott pocketed his Pam particles in a hurry.

"Okay, so can we figure out how we're gonna take this guy down? Because-" Tony began, but was cut off by another blast from the gun, sending him flying through the wall on the side of the building. "Now that was just rude." He flew back in, dodging another blast from the gun.

Sam, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Hulk had all rejoined Steve, Tony, and Scott inside by now. Even Hulk smashing couldn't take down the gun. The infinity stone's power seemed to also be shielding the HYDRA agent who was wielding the gun.

"Focus your attacks on the guy, not the gun." Steve instructed, flinging his shield towards the HYDRA agent's head instead of the gun.

The HYDRA agent stopped Steve's shield, but didn't realize Sam was simultaneously shooting his red-wing blades at him from behind.

The HYDRA agent fell to his knees, breathing heavily.

"Cut off one head-" He began, then was interrupted by Tony.

"I swear, if you say two more will take it's place-" He approached the seemingly surrendering HYDRA agent, and pulled out a pair of teched-out handcuffs.

"Cut off one head, the head will retaliate." The HYDRA agent finished, then before anyone had the time to realize what he meant, he lifted the gun towards the red and gold armored Avenger standing in front of him and flicked a switch on the side of the gun. He pulled the large trigger, and the stone powering the gun turned from a silver shimmer to a very dark red.

Iron Man flew across the factory, and landed on top of Natasha and a large pile of metal chunks.

"Tasha'!" Clint yelled when she was lifted into the air, being swept across the factory by a red and gold blur.

The once impressive armor was reversed to nothing but scrap metal, not unlike the pile of metal the two Avengers flew into.

Tony rolled off of Natasha, his armor crumbling to pieces when he began to take it off.

"I hate you." Natasha breathed out, heaving herself up off the pile of metal.

Clint rushed over, his bow slung over his shoulder. He grabbed Natasha's arm and helped her up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She rolled her shoulders and wiggled her arms. _No broken bones_ , she thought to herself.

"I'm good too, Legolas, thanks for asking." Tony tossed a now-useless piece of armor into the scrap pile.

"Try not to turn Natasha into a pancake in the future." Clint replied, then laughed. "Oh, _that one's_ going on Twitter! I'm hilarious!"

"Where's the HYDRA agent?" Sam asked, looking around. The red smoke from the gun cleared, and the Avengers found they were the only ones left in the factory. Well, besides the unconscious HYDRA agents that were taken out on their way in.

"He's gone." Thor nodded to a hole in the ceiling, laced around the edges with the same red light from the stone.

"I can get a sample, take it back to the tower. At least we'll know for sure whether it really was an infinity stone." Tony said, then realized he no longer had the ability to fly.

"Can um-, Sam, if you wouldn't mind." Tony rolled his eyes, kicking a piece of his armor across the factory's steel floor.

"Sure." Sam replied, flying up to the top of the factory's ceiling and taking an empty chemistry tube out of his belt.

"Jarvis? Send the Mark V armor." Tony asked into his commlink.

"Certainly, sir." Jarvis replied.

A red and silver suit flew through the hole in the ceiling and landed, opened for it's pilot, on the floor in front of Tony.

"Alright, let's get back." Steve picked his shield up off the floor and strapped it to his back.

 **—** **LATER IN THE TOWER—**

"It _was_ an infinity stone." Tony said, rolling away from the holo-computer in front of him on the desk and turning to face the rest of the team.

"Do you know which one?" Scott asked, leaning over the desk and looking over the information on the monitor.

"Power stone. Looks like, anyway. No way to tell for sure." Tony replied, motioning to the monitor that Scott was hunched over.

"Then I guess we have a mad HYDRA agent with one of the most powerful weapons in the universe to find. No pressure." Clint threw his head back dramatically. Natasha punched him in the arm softly. Well, in what _she_ considered soft.

 **So please let me know if you enjoyed this fic! I don't often post Avengers fics based off of the Avengers Assemble Tv series.**

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **-MarvelLuver**


End file.
